Is the past really the past?
by Okayimobsessed
Summary: She thought it was all behind her. Thought she would never have to see IT again. When she finds out she was wrong, what happens next?


**This is just an idea that came to me. The only thing you need to know is that something in the Buu saga changed; but I won't tell you what it is cause that would give away the story! You'll figure it out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

"**I'm on my way chief." Videl answered into her communicator as she proceeded to run out of classroom to respond to yet another police call. She instantly changed into her great Saiyaman 2 costume when she reached the roof. She took off and flew to the scene, to her immense annoyance, alone. **

**It didn't take her long to reach her destination. It was a simple bank robbery. 'Looks like saiyadork won't be needed today. Lucky for him.'**

**She quickly entered the building. From what she could see, there were 2 guardsmen by the door, and in a little ways back was back, another man who was collecting the money and a few hostages lying on the floor. If she was quiet enough, she could take out the first two goons without being noticed by the one with the hostages. Not wasting any time, she rushed into action sending a roundhouse kick towards the closest guy. Fortunately, the impact was so hard he crashed into the second guy. Checking to make sure they were unconscious, she congratulated herself on her swiftness. 'Two birds with one stone.' She hurriedly made her way to the room of hostages, being sure to be sneaky. Unfortunately, upon her arrival, a small child who had been on the floor as well, had spotted her and cheered. "Yay Saiyaman's come to save us!" Videl frowned in apprehension as the criminal whirled around in surprise to find her. Going on the defensive, the crook grabbed the child who happened to be the closest hostage to him.**

"**Come any closer and I'll shoot." he threatened, the child now screeching in tears. 'Damnit, what am I gonna do now? Where's Saiyaman when you need him?' Videl thought irritated. **

"**Now, here's what's gonna happen," the gunman spoke, realizing he had the upper hand in the situation, "Me and my buddies are gonna walk out of here with all of our money with no cops on our trail, or everyone here will be wearing the little brat's brains!" Videl grimaced. She had to think quickly. "You got 30 seconds to let us out, or her life is on your hands!" **

**Videl realizing she was quickly running out of time went with the first plan that came to her. It was risky, but it was all she had. Turning towards the window just to the right of the gunman she shouted, "Saiyaman!" As she had hoped, the gunman was distracted. She quickly removed her helmet. "I hope I took something from baseball." she said as she gathered all her strength and fired her helmet straight at the gunman's head. SSurprising even her, it nailed him right in the face as he was turning back around. He fell, dropping his mini hostage. Videl immediately ran over. "Wow I actually got him." the crook's face was now imprinted with the shape of Videl's helmet. **

**The hostages hurriedly ran out of the building, and the child's mother scooped came to scoop her up, thanking Videl as she left, her daughter safely in her arms. **

**Videl glanced down at the unconscious crook once more. She noticed his gun was still in his hand. She picked it up and examined it. "What do they call these again? I'm not sure, but it's pretty big. I bet it could do a lot of damage." She continued to look over it. "Hmm… Maybe I should carry one." She yelped in surprise as she accidentally fired the gun. "Or maybe not…" she said dropping the deadly weapon and picking up her helmet instead. She exited the building and gave the police her repot. She took her leave as the police went inside to collect the criminals. **

**Instead of going directly to school, Videl instead floated to a big tree not far from the bank. Not that she was tired at all; she just wasn't in a hurry to be lectured about historical figures. **

**She had only been sitting there for a few minutes when she started to get a weird feeling. She felt like she was being watched. She looked in every direction. No one was there. Besides the bank a few ways down, it was just her and the tree. Yet the feeling didn't go away. If anything it got worse. Suddenly, the feeling changed. She felt something she hadn't felt since the budakia tournament. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. **

**She quickly stood up, on guard in case she needed to be. She could practically feel eyes burning into her face. **

**She was unexpectedly enveloped by two strong arms. Acting on instinct, and slight fear, she elbowed her attacker in the stomach. She whirled around as she was released, to come face to face with, "Gohan!?" **

"**Well hey to you too." He said rubbing the spot were her elbow connected with his gut. "I didn't mean to scare you." **

"**You didn't scare me." she blushed. "I was just on my guard." she defended in an attempt to save face.**

"**On guard? What do you need to be on guard for by a tree?" Gohan asked confused. **

"**A good fighter is always on guard." she responded. **

"**Oh, well I guess your right. But wait, how come you didn't sense me coming then?" he asked. **

"**Well because, what is this 21 questions?" she retorted. "Here's a question, where have you been?" she asked, changing the subject. **

**Gohan scratched his neck. "I slept in, but don't worry my mother gave me a good scolding." he laughed.**

"**Tired are we. Is crime fighting making wearing out the great Saiyaman?" she teased. **

"**Of course not. But speaking of crime, you seem to have taken care of everything down there. How'd it go." he asked.**

**Videl replayed the day's events, making sure to exclude her misuse of the firearm. Gohan sweat dropped. "You threw your helmet at him?" **

"**Well what was I supposed to do?"**

"**Its just funny, is all. By the way, we should probably be heading back to school. I'm late enough as is." he said as he checked his watch. Videl, who had not heard what he said, had noted that the feelings she felt earlier were no longer there. In fact, the moment Gohan had arrived it had just vanished. "Hey Gohan, how long had you been here?" she asked.**

"**Not long. I was on my way to school when, spotted you down here and flew down. Why?" he asked curiously. **

"**No reason." she answered. "Well we should be getting to school." she said, grabbing his hand. **

"**Yeah, okay." Gohan said a little confused as he and Videl made their way to Orange Star High. **

**Gohan sat his desk, after of course being lectured by his teacher for being tardy, jotting down his notes. He didn't necessarily need to, but it gave him something to do. He looked to his right at his friends. The ever conceded Sharpener was fixing his hair in an always on hand mirror he carried around 24/7. Next to Sharpener was Erasa, who had insisted on trading seats with Videl when she found out she and Gohan were FINNALLY going out, was texting on her phone, no doubted spreading the latest rumor. LLastly, was Videl sitting right beside him, who was, to his silent amusement, fast asleep. He was sure the teacher hated this particular row of students, as the four of them were either chatting, absent, tardy, asleep and all together not paying attention. Gohan chuckled at the memory of the teacher taking him aside on his first day of school, specifically warning him to avoid this particular group of students. He was sure they would disrupt his perfect marks. Even still, he had somehow found his way into this circle of friends. **

**Gohan turned his attention back to the sleeping Videl. 'Gosh, she's beautiful when she's asleep.' Gohan blushed as ****he caught himself starring at her face. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about.' he thought to himself. **

_*The tears began to stream down her face as the force on her head multiplied. She could here screams coming from around her. People begging for it to stop. She had never bee so scared in her life, but this felt like it might be it. The pain searing through her body grew worse as the force grew greater with every tear that flowed down her cheeks. She hadn't cried in such a long time. She almost forgot what it felt like. She prayed that it was only a nightmare she could wake up from, but the maniacal laughing coming from above her reminded her that this was all so real.*_

**Videl's eyes snapped open to find she was still in her classroom. The dream confused her to no end. That had been months ago. , possibly a whole year. Why would she be having reams about it now? **

**Not realizing it, Videl had caught Gohan's attention when her ki spiked during her nap. "Videl, you okay?" he asked worriedly. She knew involving Gohan would only cause him to worry. She wasn't sure if it was time to worry just yet. She needed to know what was going on first. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine." she lied. "Why do you ask?" she slipped on a phony smile. **

"**Oh, no reason you just looked a bit shaken up is all." he answered. He may have been naïve at times, but he was no fool. He knew something was up. He could tell when he surprised her at the tree. But if she felt the need to cover-up, then he wouldn't push her to tell him. Not yet anyways. **

"**I'm fine, honestly Gohan. You don't need to worry about Me." she said as she picked up her pencil so she could make an attempt to get some kind of notes written down. **

"**Ok then." Gohan said, returning back to his notes. He glanced at Videl from the corner of his eye, and to his dismay, she wore a look of terrible confusion. **

**Class was finally over and Videl was still confused about the feelings and the dream she had. The only place she could think to get some answers was the place where she had the feeling the first time. The tree. She wasted no time no time leaving school and hurriedly flew back to the tree. **

**It was empty much like before. She glanced around every few seconds in search of someone, anyone. After awhile she was about to leave; disappointed that nothing happened. When suddenly she finally got the feeling again. But it was different this time .she didn't feel eyes, she felt a presence. She couldn't tell what direction it was in, but she felt it. At first it just remained there, but slowly she could feel it come closer as the feeling grew fiercer. Videl couldn't bring herself to leave, so she remained still in her place. The presence came closer and closer, yet no one was in sight. The closer it came, the more she recognized the presence. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew it. Closer it crept, slowly but surely. The feeling was growing fiercer, almost to a breaking point. "Videl there you are." Came the familiar voice of Gohan. The presence was gone. Videl mentally cursed Gohan's bad timing. Gohan drifted from the sky to stand in front of her. **

**"Why'd you leave so fast? And why are you here." he ****asked suspiciously. **

"**Oh I forgot something here earlier, so I came back to get It." she covered. **

**"Oh I see. So did you find what you were looking for?" he asked not falling for her story. **

"**Yeah, I did." she answered.**

"**Alright then. Let's go. I told my mom you would come over for dinner. That okay?"**

"**Yeah, that's fine. I would love some of your mom's cooking. But if you don't mind could we go for a walk first?" she asked him.**

"**A walk? Sure I don't mind." he answered a bit thrown off by the request. **

"**Great. Let's go." she said as she grabbed his hand. The two proceeded to take a stroll. **

**They walked down toward the bank, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. But out of the corner of her eye, Videl caught a glimpse of long brown hair disappearing behind the bank.**

**The end?**

**BTW: The part where Videl throws her helmet is credited to a move she does on one of the games!!**

**Not sure if should continue with this story. If I get enough positive reviews then I will :)**


End file.
